Remember Me
by DW611
Summary: Lately Sonic has been feeling weird around Amy lately. So he goes to Tails' to see what's this feeling. The young fox tells your hero he might be falling in love her Amy. Then Sonic decides to take her on a date to see if he is in love with her. Is our hero falling in love? I know this summary sucks. Sonamy all the way


**_What's up you guys, it's me DW611. Here with my first two-shot story, Remember Me. This story was going to be a one-shot at first but I decided that to make it a two-shot. The reason why I changed it is because it was way too long. In this story, will be doing character POV for the first time ever._**

**_I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for a while. The reasons why I haven't done so are: I've been on writer's block ever since the last chapter of, The Chronicles of SonAmy. Thinking of ideas for all my stories. I've been making YouTube videos and writing poems. I've at times have been too lazy to work on anything. My biggest reason is because I've had some personally problems in my life. Once again I'm sorry for the wait._**

**_The couples pairing in this story: Sonamy, Silvaze, Taismo, Shadouge, and Knuckal. If you're not a fan of these couple of pairing? Please not waste your time reading my story? Leave because I don't want to see you guys read about things you don't like._**

**_Here are the ages of the characters: Sonic and Amy 16, Silver and Blaze 17, Tails and Cosmo 14, Shadow and Rouge 18, Knuckles and Tikal 17, Cream 12, Vanilla 37, and Eggman 45._**

**_Special thanks to goes to ChaoGarden1 (deviantART), daz1200 (deviantART), and DiamondWarrior08 (deviantART) for checking my grammar before I uploaded this story. It well means a lot to me._**

**_Further ado, I present to you, Remember Me._**

* * *

A cobalt hedgehog was running to a curtain young fox's cabin. The hedgehog's name is Sonic the Hedgehog and the fox's name was Miles Prower.

The fox prefers to be called Tails, because he really hated that name Miles Prower also because he has two tails instead of one. Tails would rapidly spin both his tails together, like helicopter propeller. These helped him fly in the air. Even though he is at the age of fourteen, he's one of the smartest mobians in the plant, with a IQ of 300. Tails wasn't just only Sonic's best friend, but like a little brother.

Sonic is wearing a pair of white gloves, and red and white sneakers. Sonic was not big on wearing clothes. He preferred to wear a simple pair of gloves and shoes.

To most Mobians, Sonic was viewed as the greatest hero in Mobius` history. He was also known: for his love for Chili Dogs, his amazing speed that gave him the nicknames 'The Fastest Thing Alive' and 'The Blue Blur', for his love of freedom, and finally, for being the most impatient Mobian alive. The cobalt hedgehog can't take anyone or himself to move slow, and being the fastest one. Everyone was slow.

The reason the Sonic was on his way to Tails', is because he needed to talk to him. Get advice on something that is bothering him lately. The thing that was bothering him was that he's been feeling weird around a pink hedgehog lately. He would get butterflies in his stomach the size of eagles just by being around her or even thinking about her. His heart would beat faster and faster, when he thinks about her, or if he was around her. Just at the sight of her however, he ran away from her, because he was extremely nervous. He was having a hard time talking to her because of how nervous he was towards her. Also he felt warm when he was around or thinking about her. He wanted to know what these feeling were and thought that Tails might know. The pink hedgehog's name was Amy Rose.

Amy wears a red and white skirt. A red and white shirt that had 'Sonic Gang' in gold letters. A pair of white gloves with golden rings around her wrist. Red and white headband with little golden flowers on it. A pair of red boots with a white stripe doing down the middle of them. She has long quills that go down half way on her back with three bangs.

To most Mobians, Amy was known for never-ending crush on Sonic, her death hugs that she always gave Sonic every time she had a chance, and being very optimistic about everything. Don't let her optimism fool you? She had a very short temper that can even scare even the bravest Mobians. Whenever she gets mad, she summons her Piko Piko Hammer, a very huge hammer, that she would whack whoever and whatever made her mad.

While running the cobalt hedgehog, is remembering the day these weird feeling started. It all started a month ago.

**_(Flashback/Sonic's POV)_**

I was doing my morning run through Green Zone Hill. Feeling the morning breeze through my quills, the sun was rising, the birds sang their morning songs, not a cloud in the sky. I love that feeling. That's why I love running in the morning. It's just the most peaceful time to do this. As I was running, I heard a familiar voice yelling, **_"SONIC, WAIT UP FOR ME!"_** I didn't even need to look behind me to see that who yelled, because I alright knew who did.

Then I started to speed up a bit, not to fast, but fast enough to keep me her behind me. While I started to speed up a bit, I thought to myself, "How the hell does she find me?" I was hoping that I can keep her away from me, because I truly hated those hugs she gives me.

About a second later, I heard her scream, **_"SONIKKU, PLEASE STOP!? I GOTTA ASK YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"_** Sonikku is the nickname that Amy gave me, back when we're eight. I only let Amy call me that. One of the most frustrating things, is when someone besides Amy calls me, 'Sonikku.' It made me want to punch them in the face, but I wouldn't do it because it's not worth it.

"Amy, please not today," I asked politely; while I still didn't look behind me, because I knew that she chasing me. It was like this every day since we first met. I would be running away from her: trying avoid her hugging me, making me go on a date with her, and making do something romantic with her. At times, I wish she would stop chasing me, but I know her. She was one of the persistent Mobians I've met. That was what I like the most about her, is that she's not a quitter.

Don't let my running away from her, lead you think that I don't care about her? I do care about her; she's one of my closest friends, almost like a sister to me. But I wish that she would mature a bit. Maybe if she stops with those hugging me that tightly, chasing me around, or forcing me to do something romantic? I might give her a chance like only a date to see to how it goes. If after I give her that change and she still trying to force me to be her boyfriend? I wouldn't ever to it again. But this is Amy and I believe that would happen if I give her that chance. She look my freedom away in a cage like a animal. But if she keeps trying to force me to have feelings for her, then I wouldn't give her that chance.

"Pretty please Sonic stop," she asked politely. I still didn't need to look behind me, to know what she was doing. I already knew what she was doing. It was the same thing every day; you start to know what's going to happen next. I knew that she was starting to slow down to the point where she'll stop from exhaustion. She'll be trying to catch her breath; while she does that, she'll let some tears fall from her jade-green eyes.

While still running, I was looking behind me. To make sure that she stopped the chase. All I saw was Amy binding down with her shoulder-length quills over her face. Also her hands were over her knees. I heard her huffing and puffing rapidly. For some odd reason I had the urge to stop. Normally I would be trying to get far away from the pink hedgehog. I don't know why I was having this feeling. But I did stop and start to walk towards the exhausted girl.

When I was about half way to the tried girl I heard light sobs while keeping her head down? Her quills were also still in front of her face. As soon as I heard the sobs of the girl A wave of guilt hit me. I just hated to see someone cry, especially when I caused that someone to cry. The feeling I would get when someone was crying, it is like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest. When I was about quarter ways from her I heard her say, while still not looking up, but down with her quills in front of her face in almost a whisper, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Why when I need him the most, he runs away from me? *Sniff* It's like he doesn't see me; not even as a friend, but as a crazy fan-girl. Why do I *two tear drops hit the ground* even try with him? All he does is push me to the side, like he doesn't care how I feel. Everybody is right, he doesn't care about me." Those words made me feel like someone was cutting me clean in half. I just stood there staring at her dumbfounded. I never knew that I made her feel this way. I knew I had to make it up to her.

I took a deep breath; before I saying, "Amy, please don't cry" As soon has those words escaped my month. She looked up finally and started to stomp towards me. While she was coming towards me, I was looking in her: blood-shot, teary, and puffy jade-green eyes. I didn't only see sadness in her eyes, but I also saw: shock, anger, and fear. All four of these emotions all balled up into one. It scared me just little, because I knew that she was going to unleash her rage on me. I knew I deserved to face her wrath, because I caused this.

When she got in my face, She looked me straight in my emerald-green eyes. She replied, "What the hell do you want, Sonic? It's obvious that you don't fucking like me. I needed you *More tears fell* and all you do is run away, like always...That's the last straw, Sonic the Hedgehog. If that's how you're going to treat me, Then I'll leave you alone and never bother you again." After this, she turned around, and took off running away from me.

Just standing for about a minute. At that moment, I was really upset with myself for hurting her like that. I had to fix everything, because if I don't I would never forgive myself for hurting my friend. I ran in the direction that she took off. A few seconds later, I found her in the middle of a grassy field. She was sitting down with her knees up to her chest. Her arms around her legs. Her quills were once again in front of her face, while her head was down again. All you could hear was the sobs from the depressed pink hedgehog. With every sob, my heart broke even more. I walked up towards her and sat down beside her. Once I was sitting down, I looked to her and said, "Amy, I do care about you. Please tell me what's wrong, so I can make it better"

Without looking up and facing me; she replied, "Just leave me alone, Sonic, you and I both know why you're here, you want to make yourself feel better, by making me feel better. Just go run away like you always do, Sonic the Hedgehog. *Sniff* Don't act like you care about me, when we both know that you don't" I knew I had to keep trying to fix this. If she thought I would give up that easy Then I would show her I wasn't going leave, not until I fix my mistake.

"Ames, I really do care about you. Please don't say that I don't, cuz it isn't true? You're one of my closest friends I have in this whole world. You're like a sister to me. Please tell what you meant, when you said 'I'm never there when you need me, the most.' Cuz I've always been there when need me," was my response to her. Ames is the nickname I gave her when we're ten years old. She always loves it when I call her that. It has always put a smile on her face. I was hoping she was smiling a bit behind her quills.

"Quit fucking lying to me, Sonic? I know you don't give a damn if I live or die. Also what I meant by that, is when I need you the most, You run away from me like today when I needed you. But all you did was hurt me. Please leave me the fuck alone now." She said in a pissed off tone, while she kept her head down with her quills in front of her face. I could tell that she trying to keep her temper under control, by bottling the emotions she was feeling.

I didn't need to look in her eyes, to tell that she was doing this. I knew it was wrong to force someone to tell you what's wrong with them, but I didn't want her to bottle these emotions up ether. Because I knew that it wasn't going to end well for her, or whoever, or whatever she snaps on. I knew she need to let these emotions out by talking about it. It would make her feel better if she does this. Then I remembered what an old wise once told me, "The eyes tell the story."

Just remembering that quote, an idea came to me. "Amy, if you think I'm lying to you, please look me in the eyes and call me a liar," I asked. I was hoping if she did look me in the face and try to call me a liar, she would see that I do care about her. Then she'll just open up to everything that's bothering her. "If I do this... Would you leave and stay out of my life?," Amy replied while she kept her head down with her quills still in front of her face. I knew this could ruin our friendship, but sometimes to get something we want, we need to take some risks.

"I promise I'll leave you alone," I answered confidently. Deep down, I was hoping that she sees that I'm not lying to her and see that I do truly care about her. After I answered her, she finally looked up. Noticing that I'm not in front of her, she looks to her right and sees me. She then looked me straight in the eyes. Looking in her jade-green eyes that not only were puffy and full of tears, but I saw sadness, anger, and fear all balled into one.

As soon as she looked me in my eyes, she would tell me this, "Sonic, you're a..." But she couldn't finish what she was going to say to me. I already knew why she couldn't finish it, because she saw that I wasn't lying to her. She saw that I was telling the truth when I said that I do care. She put her head down in shame for what she was going to say, and once again her quills blocked her vision. All I could hear was the sobs of the heartbroken girl. Every sob I heard was like someone constantly stabbing me with a knife in my heart. She started to shake from the pain and hurt she felt. Now I was feeling like I was witnessing a loved one slowly dying from cancer.

"Amy, pretty please tell me what's wrong? It's really killing me seeing you like this." As soon has I asked her that. She gently tackled me onto the ground. While she tackled me, she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. It was like her life depended on it. She buried her face in my chest, and started to cry like a baby. I felt sorry for her, so I returned the hug. As I embraced her, she started to cry even more. I felt the warm tears on my chest. The only thing you should hear, was the sobs of the girl. I started to rub the depressed hedgehog's back trying to sooth her, but she wouldn't stop crying. It was really breaking my heart seeing her like this.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until she finally calmed down. Once she was calm, she let me go, got off of me, sat down beside me, and puts her head down in shame. After she did that, I sat up and looked at her. I felt so terrible for her. Yeah, I've seen her upset before, but never like this.

At that moment, she would apologize while she kept her head down, "I'm so sorry that for calling you a liar, Sonic. It's just that...never mind." I just looked at her with a puzzled face. I just didn't believe that she was apologizing to me. Me, the one that hurt her feelings not that long ago. I'm the one that needed to apologized for my actions. After a few seconds of still looking confused later, I had enough of this.

I took my pointer finger, put it under her chin, and gently lifted her head up so she could face me. As I looked into those puppy eyes, I started with my apology, "Amy, you were hurt and I understand. You don't need to apologize to me, 'cause I'm the one that needs to apologize. I'm so sorry that I'm not always there for you. Pretty please tell me what's wrong, Ames? It's really tearing me apart seeing you like this."

After apologizing to her, she was smiling and blushing. Seeing her smile, I felt the greatest relief that I've ever felt in my life. It was like... it was like the whole world has lifted off my shoulders. I would normally be teasing her about blushing, but today I'll give her a pass, because she's not in the mood for that. I just gave her my trademark smile and thumbs up.

"Alright Sonic, I'll tell you what my problem is," she said. As soon as she said that, her body language changed from happy back to a broken state. Then she took a depressed sigh before she would tell me why she's so upset. "You already know that I don't like to talk about my father. The reason is 'cause he's very sexist and abusive towards me and other girls. Long story short, he was sentenced to eleven years in prison 'cause he..." A lonely tear forms, and I wipe it away. "...hit me on the head with a beer bottle when I was five years old. He's getting out today and I'm very scared, Sonic. I'm scared that he's going to hurt me when he's out. Please Sonic, stay with me and make sure he doesn't hurt me?"

Every time someone asked her about her dad, she would always change the subject. I had always thought that he just died. I find myself feeling bad for her again, so I put one of my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug again. While I hugged her I relied, "Don't worry about it, Amy. I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you. I promise you that and I mean it. Who knows, maybe he might've change since both of you last met."

I've heard some amazing stories of Mobians change from a criminal into a good person. I've also heard some convicts haven't changed at all after their sentence. At least there was a chance that he might've changed since he was convicted of child abuse, but there's also a chance he didn't change. I wasn't willing to take that chance. If I left her alone and she got hurt? I'd never forgive myself. All I want is for her to be safe, no matter what it takes. That's my job as a hero; make sure everyone around me is safe, even if it means I get hurt in the process.

"Thank you so much Sonikku," she said while she wrapped her arms around me. For the first time, she didn't squeeze me to death. No, she hugged me in a gentle, warming way. For some strange reason my heart started to beat faster. My heart rate was reminiscent of me running at full speed. It got to the point where it felt like my heart would pop out of my chest. I like it for some odd reason. I wanted her to start hugging me like this from now, rather than those death hugs she made famous.

After a minute of embracing each other, we broke away from the hug. As we pulled away, my heart rate went back to normal. After we broke away, I was looking and smiling at her because she was blushing. Her face was as red as a tomato. I chuckled at the sight of her like this, and she lowered her head down in embarrassment. "Aw Amy, what's wrong? Did I make you blush again? You know you blush way too easily."I told her in a teasing tone. I knew I told myself that I wasn't going tease her about blushing today, but I couldn't help myself.

She gently pushed me down on the short, soft, green grass. While she pushed me down, she said in a teasing tone, "Oh, shut up Sonic. If you don't, I won't make you any chili dogs for being a good boy." She had me there with that comment. When I hit the grass I was nervously chuckling. Another thing I loved about her; when I'm not running away from her, we would always tease each other like it was some short of game.

I relied in a playful tone, "Please don't take away the innocent chili dogs from me! I'll be a good boy! I promise, Ames." Afterword Amy started giggling. Hearing her laugh was like listing to music, at least compared to hearing her sob. It brought a smile on my face, listening to that giggle.

A few seconds of laughing at me later, she stops and offers her hand out to me. "Come on, Sonic. We need to go to my place so we can get my car." I took her hand and she helped me get back up. As soon as I was back on my feet, we started to walk towards her house in Station Square. It was about ten miles away from Green Hill Zone.

A few minutes of walking silently with her later, I started getting very board with this walking thing. I really don't like this walking shit. I've never been that Mobian that walked around or was slow. Everything I do is fast. Then an idea came to me. I knew that this idea might get me in trouble with Amy, but it was worth it. For the first time in my life, I was moving slower and slower. I let her get ahead of me so I could do my plan. Lucky for me she didn't notice that I was moving slower and slower. Maybe she was in deep thought about her father. Once she was far enough from me, I took off as fast as I could towards her. In less than a second, I picked her up bridal style.

As I picked her up she yelled,**_ "WHAT THE...? SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DON'T DO THAT!"_** All I could do was laugh at her reaction. Ten seconds later, we're at her house in downtown Station Square. I was still laughing while I put her down in front of the door. She just folded her arms around her chest while I stopped laughing. I could tell she wasn't too happy. The truth is that she told me not to do that more times than I can count. "That wasn't funny, Sonic. You know I hate it when you do that," she said like she was about to summon her hammer and whack the shit out of me.

"Amy, please don't bring out that hammer of yours! But c'mon, you should've seen your face when I did that," I told her while being serious yet playing around with her. As those words left my month. She gave me a mischievous smirk. That smirk sent chills down my spine. I could tell that she had an evil idea for a good punishment for my actions. I knew whatever it was, I was man enough to face it.

"Well...I wasn't going to summon my Piko Piko Hammer, but thanks for the idea. Your punishment is that there will be no chili dogs, and you'll receive a whack from my hammer," she said while keeping that smirk on her face.

"Me and my big mouth," I said though I knew she was only playing around with me. She just giggled at me. I was glad that I could help out with her dad problems. I guess I should stop once and awhile and make sure she needs me. I know it would make her happy.

"Wait out here while I go get my car keys," she said. As she went inside her two-story house, I started tapping my foot and looking around her neighborhood. I had to make sure she was living in a good neighborhood where she wouldn't get hurt. What I saw was that everything was the same; garage on the side of the houses, color, size, a few trees, etc. The most important thing was it seemed to be a peaceful and nice neighborhood. I felt relieved because Amy is someone who always walks into trouble. Even if she doesn't see it coming.

A minute later, she came out. I didn't see her because I had my back toward the door and deep in my thoughts. I wasn't paying attention to her. She walked towards me and tapped me on my shoulder. It snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned around to face her. She said, "Come on we've got to go pick my Dad up..." I knew she was extremely scared to face her father. I was terrified that he was going to hurt her again like he did when she was five.

Before she could finish speaking, I put my arms around her and pulled her in closer to me. While hugging her I rubbed her back. I told her, "Amy, I know you're scared, I understand. I would be scared too if I were in your shoes right now. But I promise you this; if he lays a finger on you, I'll kick his sorry ass for ever hurting you. I put this on my kids groves, Amy. I want you to know that I've got your back."

Pulling away from me and looking me in the face with a sweet smile. I looked her in her jade-green eyes, and then she said, "Thanks Sonic, I knew I can count on you to be there to protected me." It brought a smile to my face, knowing that she knew I had her back. That if her father hurt her, I'll kick his ass for it.

"You're welcome Ames," I responded to her thanks. Then we both headed towards her garage. As we got there Amy went towards the garage door to open it while I stayed and waited for it to be opened. Opening the door, the inside the garage looked like it should at least hold two vehicles. The walls inside were painted white. Plan white I wonder why it's always white. The flooring was black and white tile. Inside the garage was a pink car. Her car had four doors, the windows were tinted dark (not too dark), and some custom black rims. I was shocked to see her car I always thought prior to that moment that her car would be pink with my face on the hood or something. It's funny how you think you know what someone would have, then they have something else.

Once the door was opened: she walked inside towards her car, put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her car keys, unlocked the driver's side door, and pushed a button inside the car to unlock the rest of the doors. While she did that, I just stood there. I don't know why I just wanted to wait for her to unlock the doors of the car. Usually I would hurry anyone around me, but for some weird reason I didn't. After she did that she asked me in a teasing matter, "Are you coming Mr. Speedy pants? Or are you going to stand there all day?" I smiled and nodded my head 'Yes' has I walked towards the passengers door. As I walked towards her car, opened the door and got in. Once I was sitting inside her car; I closed the door, and buckled up.

The inside of the car was all pink and black. Like the dashboard was black, driver wheel was pink, the seats were mostly pink with a bit of black, the carpets were black, and the rest was black. I was curious on how she got this car so I asked her, "Amy where did you get a nice ride like this from?"

"My big brother built it for me before he died from huffing caned air," she answered. Her voice filled with sorrow. As she answered my question she started the car and put it in reverse. I really felt bad for her. First her mom died when she was born, then her dad hit her on the head with a beer bottle, her big brother died from huffing caned air, and lastly me always running away from her. Unlike when you ask her about her dad she'll tell you that her mom died when she was born. She told me when we're ten years old.

"I'm so sorry about her brother," I replied. She didn't say anything. I could feel my heart sink when she didn't say anything. At that moment I wished that I could take away the pain she felt after losing brother. A second or two we were out of her garage. Once we're out of there she put the car in park, opened her door, got out of the car, and walked towards the garage door. When she got to the door, she closed it, walked back towards the car.

As she got to the driver's side of the vehicle, she opened the door, and got inside it. Inside she put her seat belt on again and finally said, "It's okay Sonic. It wasn't your fault that he did that stupid shit. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you that, it's just so hard to talk about. I never knew he had those kinds of demons until it was to late." My heart broke when she said those words. I felt like someone had stabbed me in my heart. I did what I thought I should do and that was to let her know I felt for her. I wrapped my left arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. Just then she looked me in the eyes, and I did the same.

When she was as in my arms I said, "There's nothing you should apologize for. I'm sorry that I brought the subject up. I was just curious where you got a ride like this from." She gave me the most warmest smile she's ever gave me. I couldn't hold back smiling back at her. I let her go and she buckled herself up. Then she put the car in drive and we're off towards the prison.

Most of the trip we're just quiet, she drove and while I was looking out my window. Watching everything go by us, just wishing that I was out of this car and running. This silence lasted until Amy asked, "When do you think Eggman is going to attack again?"

Eggman is an oversized man with a huge brownish mustache. Eggman's is an evil genius with an I.Q. of 300. All he wants is world domination. He'll make an army of robots that he'll use to try to take over, but every time he tries to take over. My friends and I would be there to stop him right in his tracks.

"I don't know." I answered. Up to this point he hasn't made a move for about two months. I was hoping he wasn't going to attack today while I was helping her out. That would be the worst time for him to attack us.

"What do you think he's up to," she asked while keeping her eyes on the road. That was a very good question. When would he attack us? At times I wished I knew when he was planning his attack, but that wouldn't be as fun. See I have a lot of fun when he attack because it's just fun going on adventures.

"I don't know, but whatever it is. I'll stop him when he shows himself again," I answered with a cocky smirk. She must've seen my smirk from the corner of her eye because she rolled her eyes at me, and that shocked me. Usually she was always confident that I would be able to save the day. This reaction was the last thing I expected. It made me curious why she did that.

"What? Do you not believe in me anymore?" I asked in a kind of shocked tone. I really needed her to feel confident that I can still save the day. It's just not like her to do that.

"I do believe in you, but I'm being serous here, Sonic. We can't always win in life, sometimes we've got to fail. I'm just worried that whatever he's up to, we might not win this time," she answered in a serious tone. I just known at this point she worried about Eggman.

"What makes you think we might lose, Ames," I asked in a very curious tone.

"I've had nightmares about Eggman out-smarting us lately. Then he brainwashes us and we all become his slaves." I just know she was afraid that those dreams would come true. The truth is that if Eggman wins, that would be my worst nightmare. But when one door closes, another one opens.

"Amy, I gotta be real with you here. I don't know what will happen in the future. But if the day comes where I can't save the day, someone will take my place 'cause good always rises over evil," I stated and gave her one of my trademark thumbs up and smile. She must have seen me again from the corner of her eye, because she was smiling.

The rest of the ride was just small talk until we made it to the prison. When we got there, a male white hedgehog was leaning against the fence. The white hedgehog was covered up with tattoos all over his body. He had his eyes closed and it looked like he was waiting for someone to pick him up. He wore a black wife beater, black and white shoes, with black jean-shorts.

The outside of the prison looked like another prison I've seen. The prison was surrounded by a metal fence. The top of the fence had barb wire that would cut the flesh of whoever tried to escape from here. There was also a tower on every corner of the fence, with officers on guard waiting for someone to escape so they could shot them before they found freedom.

She parked the car in front of the hedgehog. As she parked she asked, "Sonic, if he hasn't changed, he is going to call me some dirty names. When he does don't do anything 'cause it can make the problem worse. Promise me that whatever he says to me, you won't do anything."

I could tell that she was serious about this. I looked with a serious look and answered her question, "I promise you that whatever comes out of his month about you, I won't do anything. But if he lays a hand on you, I'm going to kick his sorry ass." She gave me a sweet smile when I said that.

Once the car was in park, we got out. I stayed in front of the hood, and leaned against it while Amy went to the white hedgehog. When she got to the hedgehog she greeted him, "Hi, Daddy." While she greeted him, he opened his eyes. When he opened them I noticed that he had the same eyes as Amy. Looking in his eyes, I saw that he looked at Amy like she was something that was annoying to him.

"What took you so fucking long? I've waited on your slow ass for a half an hour! See this is why women can't drive, 'cause they're too fucking slow. Where the hell do you even live at, bitch," Amy's Dad snapped at her. I've never seen anyone talk to her like that, and what really shocked me was that Amy was taking it. If that was me, Shadow, or anyone else she'd summon that hammer and whack the shit out of us. At that moment, I knew that this was going to be hard to keep that promise I made to her not long ago.

"I'm so sorry Daddy that I made you wait. It's just I live in downtown Station Square and there's a lot of traffic. That's why I was late. Please forgive me for that," Amy apologized. I just couldn't believe that she was the one apologizing to him. When he just cussed her ass out? I wanted to see Amy stand up for herself now, because nobody should be talking to her like that.

"Whatever, wench," he relied to her in apology. At that very moment, I wanted to cuss him out, but I made a promise that I wouldn't do anything when her Dad talks to her like that. I had a feeling that this was going to be one hell of a long ride back. Amy and her father made their way towards the car. I looked at her eyes and I saw that she was so afraid. I don't blame her for feeling scared. I can't even image being hit on the head with a beer bottle at the age of five. That would scar anybody if that had happened to them at that age.

When both of them were in front of me, she introduced him to me, "Sonic, this is my Dad. Dad, this is one of my close friends, Sonic." After she introduced me to her father, he offers his hand so I could shake it. I stared at it for a second, wondering if I should, or if I should say what I thought about him. After staring at his hand for a second I took his hand and shook it. I want to be the better hedgehog than that bastard.

Once I shook his hand, he said, "It's nice to meet you, Sonic." I knew I had a shocked look on my face. I just couldn't believe he was acting all nice to me. Not a minute ago, he was treating his own daughter like she was dirt. It was like she was dirt to him. I feel terrible that Amy's father treats her like crap.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said trying not to kick his ass. I knew that Amy might kick my ass for breaking my promise to her, but I would've done anything for it if he kept talking to her like that. But I didn't kick his ass for treating her like that. We stopped shaking hands and I looked at Amy. It breaks my heart seeing someone treat her like this. She was one of the sweetest Mobians I've ever meet. Yeah, she had a temper, but she doesn't deserve this treatment. In fact, nobody deserves to be treated like this.

Shortly after I met her dad the three of us headed towards the pink car. When we got to the car Amy's dad did was complain about how ugly her car was. He also asked me to drive the car because he believes that women shouldn't have the right to drive. So he kept insisting that I should drive but I kept telling him that I don't have a driver's license. He didn't get that I don't need a car to get around because I can run almost everywhere for some weird reason. I just hate it when someone keeps asking you something over and over, and you keep telling the same answer. So when he finally stopped. We all got in the car and headed back towards Amy's house.

One long ride later we make it to her house. The ride back to Amy's house was the most frustrating ride of my life. The reason that this ride was so frustrating is because the whole ride all her dad did was talk poorly of her because of her gender. Here were some of his stupid theories on females. 'All there good for is making babies and take care of them 'or' Males should do everything because females can't do them.' The whole ride I so badly wanted to tell him how much of a piece of shit he was and to never talk to women like that. If I did that it might have made the situation worse because he might take it out on Amy. I didn't want that so I kept my mouth shut. During the ride Amy looked at me with a understanding look. It was like she knew what I was thinking about her dad.

When we got to her house I stayed in the car's passenger seat. I was deep in thought and my stomach was uneasy. I snapped out of my thoughts when she said, "Sonic, I know what you're thinking. Please hold on for a little bit longer" I turned my head to my left to face her. Looking in her eyes I saw she was afraid. But I also saw that she understood what I was feeling.

"Thanks Ames," I told her with a grin on my face. She gave me a sweet smile back. Soon after words we got out of the car and entered her house and into the living room. To find her dad waiting on us. He was sitting down on the couch with his arms around his chest and his eyes closed. Her living room had everything you would normally find in a living room, A T.V., black couch, white walls with pictures of everyone in the Sonic Team, carpet flooring, and a glass coffee table.

"Uh dad do you want anything to...um eat," she asked while we entered the living room. I could tell she was very nervous and I don't blame her. She was so frightened about how he would react to her question. She was fearful that he might hit her again for asking him something. It was written all over her face. Also I know this because once something like that happened to her when she was five. It's makes them fear whoever or whatever hurt them.

"Sure make me a sandwich woman," answered her dad. Soon after that she went into the kitchen to make that asshole a sandwich.

"I'll go get some water," I said. I didn't want to be with this bastard while she is following his orders.

"You stay while the wrench gets your water and my sandwich," order her father. I couldn't believe he was telling me what to do. He must be crazy to think I'll do what he told me to. He was lucky that he make it this far with me. If it wasn't for that promise I made with his daughter. I would kick the living shit out of him.

I continue to follow the pink hedgehog into the kitchen. As we got to the kitchen she turned around and looked me in the eyes. The look on her on face seemed to say, "Please listen to me." She takes a sigh and tells me, "Sonic, please go back in the living room. I'll get your water when I come back in there. After all you're a guest in my house."

"Okay as you wish Ames," was my response to what she said. Once I said that I turned around and returned back to the living room to find a certain white hedgehog that I didn't want to be around. Just the site of him made my stomach turn upside down. He gave me this smile as he saw me coming back. That smile he gave me sent a chill down my spine and back up to my neck.

"Look at what we got here," said her dad.

"Yeah Amy told me to come back here," I said. He just looked at me with this evil smirk on his face.

"So you're pussy whipped huh? Cuz a woman shouldn't ever tell a man what to do..." That was the last straw for me. No one calls me, 'Pussy Whipped' and gets away with it. I wouldn't allow someone to say that to me and on top of that I and Amy are not a couple.

**_"FIRST OFF AMY AND I AREN'T A COUPLE! AT LEAST I DON'T HIT LITTLE GIRLS YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF DOG SHIT! YOU THINK YOUR TOUGH BY HITTING LITTLE GIRLS WITH BEER BOTTLES! I DARE YOU TO TRY THAT SHIT ON ME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU! I PUT IT ON MY GRAVE YOUR GONNA GET THE SHIT KNOCKED OUT OF YOU!"_** I interrupted him before he said anything else. The best part of this was that I didn't break my promise to Amy. So Amy couldn't get mad at me for standing up for me.

**_"WHATEVER THAT BITCH SAID ABOUT ME IS A FUCKING LIE! BUT IF YOU WANT A FIGHT I WOULD BE GLAD TO KICK YOUR BLUE ASS!"_** He yelled at me. He was looking at me with rage in his eyes. It brought a smile on my face because I was about to kick his sorry ass. Just then we both hear Amy yelling at us.

**_"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"_**

We both turned around to see Amy with a glass of water in one hand and a plate with a sandwich in the other. She had a bad look on her face. Normally when she does this we run because she can be dangerous. I knew that I was going to have to calm her down before she snaps at one of us.  
"Amy, please let me explain myself-," I started, but she interrupted me.

**_"SONIC, YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO HIM IF HE SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" _**She yelled at me with some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't break the promise, Ames. Your Dad insulted me and that why I cussed him out."

"Dad, what did you say?" Amy asked while she faced her father with a pleading face.

"That's none of your fucking business wrench. You know you shouldn't question a man. A man should question you women. Now you blue bastard, I should kick your sorry ass for talking to me like that." he relied very livid. At that moment, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen that wasn't good.

I was going to respond to that, but Amy beat me to it. "You can call me whatever you want, but you don't ever talk to my friends like that in front of me. Yeah, I'm a female and you're a male. Here is a fact, if it wasn't for women none of us would be here. At least Sonic knows how to treat a woman, unlike Mobians like you." I was proud of her for finally standing up for herself. It brought a smile to my face to hear her say that, but I still had the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"You don't ever talk to me like that hoe." he said in an even more pissed tone than earlier. She started to walk towards that punk while I just kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything to her. The look on her face showed that her blood was boiling from the rage she bottled up. I could tell she was thinking of every single insult he called her. I knew that he deserves to face the other side of Amy; the side that can scare even the bravest Mobians on this planet. When she got in front of him, she shoved the pate with the sandwich in his face and poured my water over his head.

After doing that she told him, "Get out of my house now. If you don't, I'll take my hammer and beat the living crap out of you!" Those words were like venom coming out of the fangs of a snake. But then he would do something I didn't see coming. He punched her right in the stomach. The impact of the hit was hard enough to send her to the ground with a sickening thud. Never in my life would I guess that I'd see a grown man punch a teenage girl.

I ran towards her and took a knee beside her. She was gasping for air before she coughed out blood. The tears that were coming out were like a waterfall in both eyes. Her arms were around her stomach. She had this look that told me she couldn't believe what had happened. The sight of her like this made my blood boil with the rage I felt. Then everything went black.

The next thing I was standing over him while he was on the ground out cold. He had a black eye, his jaw was swollen, blood was coming out of both nostrils, and his month was open with blood coming out. The room was so silent that you could hear a needle drop. I looked back to see a wide- eyed Amy. It looked like she had seen a ghost. I felt a tugging feeling in my heart as I looking at her like this. I started to walk towards the scared girl, but she started to back away from me. A few seconds later she was backed into a wall with me in front of her. There was no way out for her.

When I got in front of the frightened Amy I asked, "Please don't be scared, Ames. What did I do to your Dad?"

She looked at me with a concerned, but scared face before she answered, "Sonic, you don't remember what you did to him?"I just shook my head 'no' as my response to her question. Then she told me, "Well long story short, your fur turned a blackish blue color and your eyes turned white. After you turn into that, you started to beat the shit out of my Dad. After a few seconds, it looked like you're going beat him to death, so I stood up and tried to pull you off him. I started doing that, but I was too weak to pull you off him. You kept trying to kick his ass more and more. Then I pulled one of your quills, but you pushed me to the ground. It didn't hurt me but it did scare the crap out of me seeing you like that. So I cried out your name and you started to calm down. Then your fur turned back to it normal cobalt color."

I felt horrible about what I did. I mean, she saw me turn into Dark Sonic and beat the crap out of her Dad. Dark Sonic is a form that I only turn into when someone I care about is hurt or in a very dangerous situation. When I'm in this form, I black out form the rage I feel. In this form I'm more dangerous because I'm ultimately going for the kill. I don't like being in that form because it hurts Mobians and I don't want that. Yeah, Amy's Dad is a worthless piece of bull shit, but he doesn't deserve death for his actions.

After she explained what happened, I checked his pulse. I was making sure he wasn't dead from the beating I gave him. I sighed in relief when I felt he was breathing. I felt like I dodged a bullet.

After doing so I turned my attention to Amy and said, "I'm sorry that you had to see that. I don't like it when I'm in that form cuz I black out from the anger I feel. See that form I was just a moment ago I called it Dark Sonic. I only turn into that form when someone I care about gets hurt or they're in a very dangerous situation. I want to thank you cuz if you didn't stop me I would've killed that bastard."

She gave me a look of understanding and said, "You're welcome Sonic. But next time don't turn into that form okay? "

"I promise next time I'll stop myself before I turn into Dark Sonic." I promised her with a smile on my face. That when her dad was starting to wake up. As he wake sat up and asked.

"What the hell happened? Wait" he pointed to me "You beat the crap out of me. I'm pressing charges on your sorry ass." If he thinks I'm scared that he threatened to press charges on me? I might have really beaten the shit out of him.

"Like I give a fuck. You put your hands on a woman and you deserved that ass kicking. I'm glad that I was the one who gave you an ass kicking so run and call the cops on me," I told him in a frustrated tone. Honestly I didn't care if I go to jail for the ass kicking I gave him. I knew that if I went to jail and then be sued Amy would be there to my witness for why I beat the shit out of him. Then they would have to throw that lowlife back behind bars.

"Whatever you're going to pay for what you did," he threatened me as I got in his face.

"Do whatever you want! Just walk out that damn door! Cuz I don't care whether or not you call the cops!" I told him in a serious tone. I'm not the most serious Mobian because I'm a very care free. I'm like as freedom is reminiscent to the wind blows. But I'm serious when I've to be like in this situation Amy and I are both in.

That when Amy came towards us, puts her arms between the both of us, pulls us away each other, and steps in between the both of us. "Dad please go away," she asked.

"Why don't you make me," he replied rudely to her.

"If you don't leave now? I'm going to kick your ass again. That's not a threat that's a promise," I said in an annoyed tone. He just stayed silent has he looked me right in my eyes and I did likewise. I could tell he wanted to say something about me but was to afraid I would kick his butt again. After a few seconds of that he turned around and left without a word.

Once that lowlife was out of here I looked at Amy and she did likewise. I could tell she was relieved that he was gone. I don't blame her one bit for wanting that guy out of here. Mobians like her shouldn't have those types of Mobians around them. Then while I was looking in her eyes I saw something different about her. I don't know what it was but I saw something I ever seen in her. My heart started to beat at a speed like me running. Then I got get butterflies in his stomach the size of eagles. Then I started to get a warm all over my body. It was the greatest feeling that I've ever felt. I can't describe this feeling.

I could've just spent the rest of the day just staring at her like that. But it had to end after a few seconds of my mindlessly staring at her. She gave me a worried but confused look as she asked me, "Sonic, why are you staring at me like that?" Those words snapped me back to reality. I felt my face heat up while she giggled at me. I wished she didn't see me blushing from the embarrassment of me being caught staring at her. I turn my head to the side to hide the blush on my face. "Aww did I make the big bad Sonic blush?" she teased. I just chuckled while I turn my head to face her again. As soon as I was facing her again she begged, "Please Sonic why were you staring at me like that?"

My heart started to beat faster than I can run. It felt like my heart would pop out of my chest any moment now. My muscles started to tense up to the point where I thought if I move it would hurt. I was so nervous and I don't know why I was like this. I'm normally never nervous I'm always confident that I can face anything. I knew that if I didn't say anything it would make her worry more so I try to say something. I opened my month to speak but the words wouldn't come out. It was like they're glued to my tongue preventing me from speaking her facial expression change to more of a worried look. She knew that this behavior was odd for me because I also had something to say.

"Are you alright Sonic," she asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah Ames I'm alright but...Uh um I...Gotta go check on Tails," I replied with a fake smile. She just gave me a look that how that she wasn't buying it.

"Sonic are you sure feeling alright?" she asked with a worried face and tone.

"I'm sure Amy," I replied with yet again a fake smile.

"Whatever you say Sonic."

"Well c'ya latter Ames," I said and I ran towards the door.

"C'ya Sonikku," she replied to me while I started to run to the door. When I got to the door I quickly opened, went outside and closed it behind me. Then I started to run towards Tails' cabin.

**_(End of flashback/still in Sonic's POV)_**

I made it to Tails' cabin in the middle of Mystic Ruins. The cabin lay on about five acres of land. Tails' cabin had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a tiny living room, and a small, simple kitchen. The front yard was big, it had a big garden full of all types of plants, ranging from roses to all types of fruits and vegetables. The one who planted all these plants was Tails' girlfriend, Cosmo.

Cosmo is a plant alien who came here when her home was being destroyed by natural disasters six years ago. She lost her mother, big sister, and dad from the plant's destruction. When she first came here, she felt guilty for failing to save her family from the dying plant. She also had low self-esteem because of her home being destroyed. She would call herself, 'Worthless.' My friends and I tried to help her feel better by making her feel like family with us. She has come a long way since then. She still has some self-esteem issues, but it's getting better. I'm very proud of her for how far she has come. It's just not me, but the rest of us are proud of her, too.

I walked towards the front door and knocked on it. While I did that I was tapping my feet on the ground and looking around impatiently. I just waited for someone to do something. It just drives me nuts. And yeah, my friends have tried to teach me how to be more patient, but it has just backfired on them for even trying it.

I was about to knock on the door again when I heard machinery work. I walked towards the back of the cabin to see Tails' garage/lab. Tails has a huge garage where he can build and repair machinery like the X-Tornado 2. Every tool you can image was in that garage. His lab was attached to it. His lab was the size of an average bedroom. Inside there was a laptop on his desk where he would do his studies. Everything that you would find in a science lab was all in his lab. When I got to the garage door, I found the door open with the X-Tornado 2 inside and Tails underneath it.

"Yo Tails, whatcha doing?" Immediately I am regretting for asking that question. It was a stupid question because I can see what he was doing. That's when Tails came out from underneath the plane. His chest that was normally white as snow was covered with oil from the plane. His gloves and the three bangs on his head were also covered with the oil.

"What's up Sonic? Do you want something to drink?" Tails smiled at me.

"Nah, I'm good. I just came here to talk to you about something."

"Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Remember the day I was arrested last month?" I asked him. After I left Amy that day I was arrested and charged for assault and battery. The next day Amy bailed me out of jail, and ever since then the media has been in my face and questioning me and Amy. What's worse is that my friends are also in my face questioning why I was arrested on charges of assault and battery. Every time they ask me or Amy, we would say nothing. The reason why we haven't said anything about the arrest is because we promised each other not to say anything.

"Yeah I remember...Wait, are you finally going to tell me why you were arrested," He eagerly asked me.

"I've got nothing to say about that cuz Amy and I both promised not to say anything. But I've come here to talk to you about Amy."

"What about Amy?"

"Well...ever since that day I was arrested, I've been getting butterflies in my stomach just by being in sight of her or even thinking about her. My heart has been beating faster and faster when I think about her. Just at the sight of her, I run away from her because I become extremely nervous. When I try to talk to her, I fumble my words a lot like an idiot. When she is in my sight I get this warm feeling inside. But I like this feeling for some strange reason. I was hoping you would know what this feeling is. So do you know, Tails?"

"Sonic, I think you're falling in love with Amy," he told me.

I burst out into laughter after those words left his month. I can't believe what he said. Me falling in love with the girl that death hugs me, hits me with that huge hammer of hers, and chases me around? Yeah, I said I might give her a chance if she stopped the death hugs or trying to force me into a relationship. There is a difference between giving someone a chance and falling in love. Giving someone a chance is a onetime thing to see how it goes. I do love her, but not in that kind of way. I love her like a sister rather than a girlfriend. Tails is shaking his head with his eyes closed while I laughed my butt off.

"Sonic, I'm not joking here. That's the same way I felt when I fell in love with Cosmo. Just think about it, you two have been friends for so many years and have been through so much together on our adventures. That's how love starts, Sonic."

He might be right. I might be falling in love with her. There is a chance that I've falling in love with the pink hedgehog because we been through a lot together. There is also a chance that I haven't been falling in love with her. There is one way to find out if I'm falling in love. I'll give her the chance she's been hoping for a long time now. I feel my face heat up at the thought of giving the pink hedgehog that one chance while the yellow fox is laughing at the site of me blushing. "You might be right there Tails." Those words came out in a embarrassing tone.

Stopping his laughing at me, looking me in my green eyes with his sky blue eyes and teasing me, "Sonic, you know I'm right. So spill the beans you're falling in love with Amy Rose. When you get married? Can I be your best man?"

I feel my face heat up even more after those words left his month. I have to say something to him. Usually I would say something that embarrasses him. This is how me and Tails play around with each other. That's why he's like the little brother that I never had. So I guess I should make him promise that he won't tell anybody about this because my friends won't leave it alone. So I said, "Well Tails I'm going to ask her out on a date. I want to make sure that I'm falling in love with her. Please Tails promise me that you wouldn't tell anybody that I asked Amy out? Cuz everybody wouldn't live it down."

"Don't worry about it Sonic. I promise that I won't say anything about it now go get her," he promised me with a smile on his face and giving me a thumbs up. Giving him a smile and thumbs up back, I took off to Downtown Station Square towards a curtain pink hedgehog's house.

**_(End of Sonic's POV/Amy's POV)_**

I'm upstairs in my room getting ready head to the mall with my girlfriends. I`m wearing my usual red and white skirt, a red and white shirt that had 'Sonic Gang' in gold letters, pair of white gloves with golden rings around her wrist, and red and white headband with little golden flowers on it. A pair of red boots with a white stripe doing down the middle of them. I'm about to open the door as I heard the other side a certain rabbit ask, "Miss Amy, are you ready to head out?"

The rabbit's name is Cream. Cream is the youngest out of all of us in the Sonic Team. She's very friendly, hardworking and tries to be close to everyone she meets. She enjoys spending most of her time outdoors. Where she does her gardening? She loves flowers and plants all types, from rose to lilies. Her fur is a creamy color with light brown surrounding eye areas, head top, and ear tips. She wears this power blue dress with white shoes. She is like a little sister that I never had my relationship is reminiscent to Sonic and Tails' brother relationship. Cream unlike the rest of the Sonic Team she still lives with her mother Vanilla.

"Yeah Cream I'm ready." Opening the door and seeing Cream smiling at me in a sweet way. I couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"Come Miss Amy let's get going." She said as she made her downstairs. We downstairs and headed towards my living room where a cat, bat, echidna, and a plant alien all sitting down on the couch waiting for me and the rabbit.

"Miss Amy is ready now." She announced when we made it to the living room.

The bat stood up, turned around, faced us and said, "About time you get done, Pinky. What took you so long anyway?" Pinky is the nickname that the bat gave me. I use to hate it when she called me that but I've gotten use to it. She is wearing usual white form-fitting, elbow length gloves with pink cuffs, contoured black jumpsuit which covers from the chest down, with a pink and heart-shaped with white trim breast plate. White long-stocking high-heel boots, with pink cuffs and heart-shaped motif at the toes, along with metal soles and heels. She is also has on powder blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, and mascara. The bat has a different fur color from the rest of the bats rather than being black she is white. She has a pair of teal eyes.

The bat's name is Rouge. Rouge and I have this love/hate relationship. At first we couldn't stand the site of each but over time we developed this friend/rival relationship. Me and Rouge's biggest differences is that I'm not selfish and she has this tendency to be a very selfish bat. Rouge is always looking for more gems, precious stones and treasure. It`s one of few things that she cares about.

"Well, I was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about, Amy?" Asked the echidna as she stood up, turned around, and faced me.

She was wearing a white tank top with a tribal skirt that was green and red with triangular patterns, and fringed along the bottom hem. She had white sandals with white straps around her feet and her legs, and white gloves with a golden tiara-like band with an elliptical jewel in the center, large golden necklace with another jewel in the center, and triangular markings in its segments. She also wore a golden upper right arm brace with white bandages. She had the usual echidna quills that look like dreadlocks and her quills were shoulder-length. The echidna's fur color is peach-orange and her eye color is cobalt.

The echidna's name is Tikal. She came from the past when the echidna's were almost wiped out from a territorial war against the Felidae and the Nocturnus Clan. Because of all the war she has seen in her life, she became someone whose against anything being hurt in war. The only thing she wants is the world is peace and for everyone to get along with each other. She also has this ability to talk to the chaos.

"About how weird Sonic has been around me lately."

"How has he been weird towards you?" Asked the cat as she stood up, turned around, and faced me like Rouge and Tikal did before her.

She was wearing a red t-shirt with white sweat pants. She also wore a pair of dark red high heels with a white shoe stripe. Her shoes also had dark gray soles with white fluffy cuffs on them that were also on her gloves. The cat's fur color is lavender and violet with a white muzzle. Her fur/hair came down to her mid back and she had a pair of golden- colored eyes.

The name of the cat is Blaze. Blaze came here with a friend of hers' from the future three years ago. What we've been told by Blaze about the future is that our planet will die from natural disasters. She came here to change the future and keep this from happening. When we first met Blaze it was hard to get her to open up because she likes to keep to herself. My friends and I made her feel like we're a big family, so she decided to stay with us. Yeah, she still is anti-social, but she got better over these past three years.

"Well-" Before I could say anything, I was interrupted by a knock on my door. "Come in."  
The door opened to reveal a certain cobalt hedgehog that I was about to talk about. He is wearing he usual pair of white gloves with his red and white sneakers.

"Hey Cream, Cosmo, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze, and Amy."

"Hi, Mr. Sonic," Cream welcomed the blue hedgehog. The young rabbit had always looked up to the blue hedgehog like he was her older brother. She also looked at him as her savior and highly respects him. She often calls him by the name of 'Mr. Sonic.' Her respect for him started when he first saved her and Vanilla back when she was only six years old.

"How's it going, Creamy?" Sonic replied to the young rabbit. Creamy is the nickname that Sonic gave her. I always thought it was cute name for her.

"I've been great, Mr. Sonic. How have you been lately?"

"That's good, Cream. Thank you, I've been good."

"You're welcome."

"Pinkie, here was about tell us how you've been acting weird towards her. Big Blue, are you acting weird towards her? Does this have anything to do with you being arrested?" Big Blue was the nickname that Rouge called Sonic.

"No Rouge, it's not about me getting arrested. I've uh, um... I've...Amy, can I talk to you in private please?"

"Sure Sonic, let's go to my room." I answered while I lead the way to my room. He seemed so nervous around me ever since that day with my Dad. This behavior is not like him at all, he's normally carefree like the wind that blows. I hadn't told anybody yet but I also hadn't been getting lot of sleep since then because I was very worried about him. I would be looking up at the ceiling trying to find a reason why he's been like this. I've got to know what's been bugging him about me lately. I wouldn't try to force him to tell me because I was taught that you shouldn't do that.

When we got to my bedroom door, he opened it for me and motioned for me to go first while holding the door and said, "Ladies first."

I went in with a smile on my face as I did so. I never thought he would be such a gentleman, holding a door for little ol' me. When I was inside the room, the blue hedgehog followed me inside and closed the door behind him, and then faced me.

"What do you want to talk about, Sonic?"

"I was thinking maybe we should...uh..um."

"We should do what, Sonic?" I said trying to encourage him to tell me what's on his mind.

"You and I go on a...Uh, um...Chaos this is fucking hard."

"Take a deep breath and continue."

He did what I said and took a deep breath before saying, "Thanks Ames-"

He was looking at me with this look that I've never seen from him before. His emerald-green eyes had lust in them. He was as red as a tomato from blushing. The sight of him like this made me blush has well. I felt this warm feeling as he looks at me with those beautiful eyes of his. My heart was beating as fast as he can run. I wish this could last forever; just us looking at each other like this.

"Sonic, what were you about to ask me?" I asked shyly after seconds of staring at each other. As much as I wish we could have stayed like that. I was still curious on what he is going to ask me.

"Oh I was thinking maybe...We should go on a-" He was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Opening the door to revealing a plant alien outside the door. She is wearing a simple yellow sundress with white flower designs all over them. She is also wearing yellow sandals to match her dress. She has shoulder length hair. She has a pair of ocean blue eyes. Her skin color is green. The alien's name is Cosmo.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you two, but Amy the mall is about to close in a hour. And today is the last day of the big discount on clothes."

"Sonikku, I'm so sorry I've to get going. Can you ask me later?"

"Sure Ames, I'll ask you later." He answered disappointed that he didn't asked that question. The truth is that I was little disappointed that he couldn't ask me that question. It must have been very important to him.

"I'm sorry Sonic and Amy."

"It's okay Cosmo." Sonic and I both said at the same time. With that the three of us went downstairs. Once we got there Sonic said his goodbye to us girls and left for Tails and Cosmo's cabin.

**_(End of Amy's POV/Sonic's POV)_**

I'm running back to Tails' because the girls are going to the mall. As I am running I'm thinking to myself. 'I can't believe I didn't ask her out. Why was it tough for me to ask her out on a date? When it comes to fighting an army of robots or bad guys I'm one of the best. But when it came to asking Amy to go on a date with me I chicken out for whatever reason it is.'

I have been running for a few minutes in my thoughts before I made it to Tails'. When I made it to the little cabin I went to the front door and knocked. I am hoping he took a break from working on his plane. If you let the fox work on that plane for has long he wants He'll work on it for a day without any breaks because he'll lose track of time. It's been a few seconds after I knocked on the door and I decided to knock on it again. Taping my foot and looking around while I was waiting on the fox. Man I really hate waiting on someone for to long. As the seconds passed it felt like hours to me. I am about to go to his garage to see if he was still working on that plane of his, as I was turning around hearing the door opening.

"So how did it go Sonic?" After those words those word left the fox's month. I turned around to face the fox that was all wet. I guess I interrupted him while he was in the shower.

"I didn't ask her out yet."

"What? Sonic, why didn't you ask her out yet?"

"I was having a hard time talking to her again. When I was about to ask her out Cosmo knocked on the door and reminded Amy about the mall."

"Oh I see."

"There is something I gotta admit to you."

"What is it, Sonic?"

"Before Cosmo interrupted me about to ask Amy out. I was having a hard time trying to ask her out because I was so nervous. Then Amy told me, 'To take a deep breath and continue.' So I did. I was thanking her for the advice-" I stopped because I felt my face heat up just thinking about that moment between me and the pink hedgehog. The fox is chuckling at me blushing which made me blush even more. "Back to what I was talking about (Tails stops laughing and starts to listen to me.) I was about to ask her out when I looked into her jade-green eyes of hers. There was something different about them."

"What was different about them?"

"I don't know what it is. While I was looking at them I felt this warm feeling. My heart was beating faster than I can run. She was staring at me has well and I bet she felt the same way I did. We stayed like that for a few seconds but they felt like a lifetime. What I wanted to admit to you is that you're right. I'm falling in love with, Amy Rose."

"I knew that you're falling in love-" I interrupted him.

"Please Tails don't tell anybody about this talk. I don't want them to tease me about this."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks so much Tails. It means a lot to me that you'll keep this secret. Do you have any chili dogs? Cuz I'm getting hungry."

"You're very welcome, Sonic. I'll make us some chili dogs cuz they do sound good right now."

"Thanks again Tails."

"You're welcome Sonic."

**_(End of Sonic's POV/Amy's POV)_**

My girlfriends and I just went to the mall. I didn't really talk that much the trip there; I was thinking about that moment I shared with Sonic. I wondered why he stared at me like that. During the trip, my friends tried to get me to join their conversations about girl stuff. I would just give them small talk when they tried to get me to talk. Have you ever had that moment in your life when you want to do something? And then when you do, it's something you don't want anymore. That's how I felt right then as we walked into the mall.

"Miss Amy, are you alright? You haven't really talked since we left your house," Cream asked in a very worried tone while we got inside the mall. Normally I would be talking a bit more, but again, I was lost in my thoughts.

"I'm alright, Cream. I'm just thinking about what happened between Sonic and me."

"Pinky, can you tell us on our way to the Beauties? Cuz they have some of the most beautiful jewels in town," asked the albino bat as she walked towards the direction of the store.

"Alright Rouge." I answered as I started to follow the albino bat alongside the others.  
We caught up to the bat after a few seconds of following her.

"What happened between you and Sonic?" asked Tikal eagerly as I felt my face heat up from thinking about that moment.

I started to slow down from them. I tried avoiding the embarrassment of them seeing me blush. I slowed down to the point where I stopped and let them pass me. The others noticed me not with them so they turned around and faced me. They started walking towards me so they could keep in around them. Then they giggled when they saw my blushing reaction to the echidna's question. After giggling at me for a few seconds, they stopped.

"Please tell us what happened, Miss Amy."

"N-nothing happened between us."

"Did Big Blue kiss ya?" Asked Rouge in a teasing tone. Teasing is her way of having fun with you or lightening things up.

"N-no he didn't," I answered, feeling my blush on my face get worse as my friends were giggling at me again. I hate when you're blushing from embarrassing things. They stopped their giggling a few seconds later.

"Seriously Amy, what happened between you two?" asked Blaze eagerly.  
At that point, I wished I was alone. I guess I should tell them what I've been thinking about.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened. When I got to my room with Sonic, he was trying to ask me something. I don't know what he was going to ask me to do with him cuz he was having a tough time talking. I know whatever he was going to ask, he was too nervous to do so. I told him, 'Take a deep breath and continue.' He then took a deep breath and thanked me and I guess finally ask me to do that something. But he stopped and looked at me in a way I've seen him do. (I feel my blush get worse). He was looking at me with this look that I've never seen from him before. He was as red as a tomato from blushing. The sight of him like this made me blush as well. I felt this warm feeling as he looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his. My heart was beating as fast as he can run."

"Aww, I think he's falling in love with you, Amy," said the purple cat.

"How do you know, Blaze? I mean he's never shown that he likes me like that."

"Cuz Silver used to do that. He told me he did that cuz 'he was too shy to say anything.' I know Sonic hasn't shown that he loves you like the way you do for him, but that doesn't mean he can't fall in love with you one day. I bet you he's too shy to ask you to be his girlfriend."

Silver is a silver colored hedgehog that was Blaze's boyfriend. Silver has a pair of golden eyes and wears navy blue boots with a white stripe where the laces would normally be. They have teal toecaps, golden cuffs with glowing cyan lines, a ruby red gem inset on a gold "tab" on the front, and gray soles. He also wears white gloves with glowing circular symbols on the back and the palm and gold wrist cuffs. He came here with Blaze with the goal of changing the future. Silver strongly believes in standing up for those who can't themselves; that led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her because of her psychokinetic abilities. Like Blaze, Silver was bullied for his special ability of psychokinesis. After coming to the past, both Blaze and Silver decided that they would stay here.

_"Blaze, might be right. Sonikku might be falling in love with me. We've been through so much over the years. But then again, I shouldn't get my hopes up for this. I mean, this is Sonic the Hedgehog we're talking about here. Sonic isn't the type of Mobian that would slow down for a relationship. He loves running and his freedom so much. He might think being in a relationship will take away from that. That's why he wouldn't want to be in a relationship."_ I thought to myself after what Blaze said.

"I bet Mr. Sonic is just shy about asking you out."

"This is Big Blue we're talking about here. He's not the type that would slow down for a relationship. He loves his freedom too much. Let's face the facts; Big Blue isn't falling in love with Pinkie here. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I'm just speaking my mind."

"Rouge, how do you know he won't fall in love? We all-" Said Cream but was interrupted by Rouge.

"Cream, I've known him a little longer then you. Big Blue isn't the type to slow down and start a relationship with a girl. Yeah Big Blue loves Amy as a sister and that's it. I'm just saying the facts here so don't get mad at me for it."

"As much as I hate it Rouge is-" I was interrupted by a loud boom sound. It sounded like it came from the other side of the mall. There are Mobians running trying to get out of the mall.

"Let's find out what happened." I said as I took off towards the explosion. My friends followed my lead, as we ran towards the other side of the mall. We had to force ourselves thought the crowd of Mobians running away to safety. Everything is going slow motion for me as I ran and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I didn't know why I'm feeling like this but I got to push it to the side and focus on saving the day.

When we got to where the explosion came from, We stopped and looked around at the destruction of the mall. Everything was destroyed like the floors were cracked, the walls crumbling down, and there was rumble of the distortion of that happened here. The one that is responsible for this distortion or should I say the thing responsible for this distortion is one of Eggman's robots. The robot was painted all black with a maroon Eggman's logo painted on the chest. The robot has a pair of red eyes. This robot was about twenty feet tall. Then the tall robot seen as and started to walk slowly towards the six of us.

"Cream, Tikal, Cosmo, and Amy go and look for anyone injured. As for Rouge and I, we will fight this tin can," ordered the purple cat as she got in a fighting stance. If she thinks I'm going to do what she ordering me to do, she must be crazy or something. I'm tired of everyone telling me to watch the fights and go look for survivors. It's like this every time there is something going on. It makes me feel worthless, useless and a nobody in the Sonic Team. I want to show them I can do more than what they think.

"Like or not Blaze, I'm fighting with Rouge and you. So deal with it." I replied in a pissed tone while I got my Piko Piko Hammer out.

"Pinkie, we don't have time to argue with you. Go with the others and look for injured Mobians. Blaze and I got this-"

"Rouge, I want to fight. I'm tired of you all telling me to look for Mobians or watch the fight. I want to prove myself for once. If you don't like it I don't care I'm fighting." I interrupted the albino rat in a more pissed off tone.

"Fine Cream, Tikal, and Cosmo look for anyone injured; while Amy, Rouge, and I fight this robot."

"Alright Blaze we're on it." Cream, Cosmo, and Tikal said in a unit as they started to search for anyone injured. While Rouge, Blaze, and me charged the robot.

**_(End of Amy's POV/Tails' POV)_**

I'm just sitting down my little old couch watching the Discovery Channel's MythBusters. After Sonic and I ate our chili dog lunch he went outside to his favorite tree and took a nap. As to me I went to my living room and sat down on my couch. I grabbed my remote, turned on the TV, changed the channel to the Discovery Channel. After a long day working it's good to sit back and relax. As I was watching my show a breaking new update cut it off. The news reporter was a honey badger and she says, "Sorry for interrupting your regularly scheduled programming we have breaking news now! Doctor Ivo Robotnik better know was Doctor Eggman has sent a massive robot to attack Station Square Mall. Witnesses at the sense have reported that Rouge, Blaze, Tikal, Cosmo, Cream, and Amy Rose of the Sonic Team are fighting the robot. The rest of the Sonic Team hasn't shown up to the scene. We'll give you more as the story develops."

I got up, ran out my front door, and into the front yard where a certain blue hedgehog is. His back was against the tree with his eyes closed. He is smiling like there was no worry in the world. "Sonic, we've a problem."

Opening his eyes, looking at me and asking, "What's the problem, Tails?"

"Eggman has sent a big robot to attack the mall in Station Square. The girls are fighting the robot. We should go and help them fight against it."

"I'm on it, Tails. You should get that X-Tornado 2 fired up. I'll meet you there." Before I could say again he took off. I know it's going to take him a few minutes to get there because Station Square is in the other side of the plant. I ran to the plane, got inside it, turned it on, and took off towards Station Square.

**_(End of Tails' POV/Sonic's POV)_**

As I am running I'm thinking to myself, _"Hold on girls I'm on my way. I just hope they aren't hurt especially Amy. I don't know what I'll do if she's hurt."_

**_(End of Sonic's POV/Amy's POV)_**

Our fight went into the streets of Station Square. We've been fighting this huge robot for several minutes now but it feels like we've been fighting for hours. This whole fight, the robot has been dodging the majority of our attacks. The big black robot wasn't even trying to fight back for some weird reason, so we got some good hits on this tough tin can. There is some dents in its chest thanks to a certain white bat. Some of its arms were melted thanks to the purple cat. Lastly, there were dents in the robot's legs thanks to my hammer.

I'm holding my hammer over my head about to charge at it while it's chasing the bat. Rouge is trying to find the weak spot of the robot, but she's not doing so well. The purple cat was chasing the robot and throwing fireballs at it, but the robot dodged all of them.

As I'm holding my hammer up high about to attack the robot I'm thinking to myself, _"This thing is just toying with us. It hasn't even thrown a single hit at us yet. Why is it not attacking us? Wait... this robot might be waiting for us to get exhausted before it attacks us. I gotta warn Rouge and Blaze about this."_

After putting my hammer away, I run towards the cat and bat. As I'm running I yell, **_"BLAZE! ROUGE! STOP ATTACKING THE TIN CAN! WE NEED TO MAKE A PLAN TO END THIS BATTLE."_**

"WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO BE MAKING PLANS, PINKIE!" Yells the bat as she continued to fly at the robot that was still chasing her.

"ROUGE, THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR US TO BE FIGHTING! NOW GET OVER HERE AND LISTEN TO WHAT I'VE GOT TO SAY FOR ONCE!" I yell as I stop and wait to see if she is going to listen.

I stop about 100 yards away from them. "Rouge, Amy is right. We might as well hear her plan. Who knows, it might work," Blaze says to Rouge.

Taking a sigh, she says while still flying, "Fine, Blaze." She starts to fly straight up in the air which makes the robot stop. As the robot stops, it turns around and faces me, and then slowly walks towards me. Then Blaze starts to run towards me, too. Rouge lands next to me when Blaze gets there. As the robot slowly walks towards the three of us, it stares at us with its lifeless, cold, red eyes. Looking at them sent chills down my spine.

"Amy, what is your plan to beat this robot?" Blaze whispered her question in my ear as she watched the slow moving robot.

"Yeah, Pinkie. What do you think we should do?"

"I think the reason why the robot isn't attacking us is because it's waiting; waiting for us to wear ourselves out and then attack us. We'll be too tired to defend ourselves from the impact of the hit. We have to finish this here and now is what I'm proposing. I'll distract the robot while you two sneak behind and attack it."

"That's a good plan, Amy," whispers the purple cat.

"Like Blaze said," whispers the albino bat.

Before I could whisper back to thank them, we see the robot stop a few yards in front of us. "Ho ho ho! Plan all you want, but you can't win this battle," said the voice that sounded like Doctor Eggman.

* * *

**_Sorry for ending it here on a cliffhanger. It's just that I want this story out. I've some important news to tell you guys. On 4/1/2014 I'll be heading into Reno, NV. I'll be doing some training for a trade. I'll be gone for a few months with no lap top to work on my stories. Because of that I've ended this story here because I want it up before I'm gone._**_** I'll be back on July and I plan to finish this story on my little break.**_

_**Like always guys please review, follow, favorite this story, or all of the above if you can. Well peace out from your main man, DW611 :P**_


End file.
